


Meeting Skysong

by Cassandra14



Series: Linzin Kids Au [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra14/pseuds/Cassandra14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin & Tenzin take the children on a vacation to the Southern Air Temple. Sora is eleven and old enough for a sky bison. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don’t own the Avatar-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Skysong

“Keep an eye on the Sea Blossom Borough. It’s been quiet for the past month and I get worried when it gets quiet,” Lin remarked to her three senior captains who stood in her office. She peered at the hanging city map, trying to recall any other instructions or reminders she needed to give.

“Chief,” Captain Hyun said. She turned to face the trio. With a smile, he continued, “We’ll be fine. You’ve trained us well. Go enjoy your vacation.

“We’ll see, but you’re right,” Lin admitted. “I’ll see you in a three weeks.”

Acknowledging their goodbyes with a nod, she exited her office.

“I’m off,” she said to Ichiro.

“Have a good time, sir. I’ll hold down the fort here.”

“Thank you. Goodbye, Ichiro.”

“Goodbye, Chief.”

Lin forced herself not to look back as she left the station. If she did, she’d be convinced she needed to return and dole out one last piece of advice.

~~~

Several days later, having made stops along the coastline, Lin and her family arrived at the Southern Air Temple.

“Master Tenzin, welcome, we’re honored to host you and your family,” announced the elderly monk at the forefront of the reception party. The group bowed.

“Abbot Shung, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” Tenzin said, bowing as well. “You remember my wife, Master Lin Beifong.”

“Of course,” replied the abbot. “It is an honor.” He bowed to her.

 Lin responded with a nod and a, “Thank you, Abbot Shung.”

 Immediately turning his attention on the children, Abbot Shung asked, “These must be your children; I believe I’ve only met the older two?”

Gesturing to each child as he spoke, Tenzin identified them, “My eldest daughter, Sora, who is eleven, Rohan is about to turn nine, and Akira and Tamami are six.”

“Welcome to the Southern Air Temple,” Shung told the children. “I hope you enjoy your stay here.”

“I’m here to find my sky bison!” exclaimed Sora. “Daddy says I’m old enough.”

“That’s wonderful. I’m sure you’ll find a perfect match,” enthused the abbot. Noticing the kids’ fidgeting and Lin grabbing the twins’ hands, he offered, “Why don’t I show you to your quarters? The acolytes will attend to your luggage and bison.”

Before Tenzin or Lin could protest, he waved and four acolytes darted around them to Oogi. They started passing luggage down from the bison’s saddle.

“Ah…thank you,” said Tenzin.

Lin let go of the twins’ hands. “Kids, grab your personal bag.”

“Yes, Mom,” they chorused. From the growing pile, they retrieved bags appropriate to their size. Lin and Tenzin moved to get their larger ones.

“That’s not really necessary,” declared one acolyte, “We’re happy to help.”

Swinging her bag onto one shoulder, Lin replied, “I’m sure, but I like my kids to be self-reliant. If you can see to the trunks, we’ll see to these. Thank you.”

The six of them rejoined the abbot who promptly conducted them into the Temple proper and showed them to the quarters arranged for their family.

~~~

“Are you sure it’s not a torture device?” Lin asked when they returned to their rooms after dinner.

“Yes?” answered Tenzin, carefully setting the abbot’s gift on the dresser. Lin eyed the dangling razors. She itched to dull them.

“You don’t sound sure.”

“Let’s just say I’m not letting it anywhere near the children.”

“Yeah, I happen to like them with all their fingers, toes, and noses attached.”

“Me too.”

~~~

“But why can’t we go?” whined Rohan. He and the twins fixed Tenzin with their best pleading expressions. Sora waited at her father’s side.

“Because you’re not old enough to be responsible for a sky bison,” Tenzin explained patiently. “And choosing one’s bison is a private moment.”

“You three are coming with me to the Hall of Avatars.” Lin placed her hands on her hips. The kids’ hearts fell a bit more; their mother didn’t brook disagreement when she assumed that stance. “Abbot Shung is meeting us there and he has lots of stories he’d like to share with you.”

At “stories,” the three pouts lessened.

“What kind of stories?” asked Tam.

“Stories about the Avatars,” Lin answered.

“About Grandpa Aang too?” demanded Akira. “Will you tell us stories about Grandpa Aang too?”

“If you want,” promised Lin. “But there’s also Roku and Kyoshi and Yangchen - all of them have their own tales. I can tell you stories about Aang anytime, but I don’t know the stories about the other Avatars like Abbot Shung.”

“You don’t?” asked Akira disbelievingly.

“I don’t. Sora doesn’t either. You’ll be able to tell them to her,” Lin said. The three wavered, tempted by the prospect. Lin extended a hand and prompted, “Come on.”

“Okay.” “All right.” “If I have to.”

Tam grabbed her mother’s hand, Akira latching onto Tam’s other hand. With Rohan lagging a step behind, and the three casting glances over their shoulders, Lin led them away from the courtyard.

Tenzin and Sora headed for the bison stables and pavilion. Sora skipped on every alternate step, her face alight with her smile.

When they stepped onto the balcony overlooking the bison’s yard, they saw a half-dozen calves and their parents lying in the sun. Face paling, Sora halted. She reached for her father’s hand and tugged.  Tenzin knelt.

“What do I do? What if none of them like me?” she mumbled.

Pulling an apple from his pocket, which bulged with two more, Tenzin told her, “They’ll like you…how could anyone not like you? Here, take this and be yourself. You’ll find each other.”

He rose, and with Sora’s free hand in his, they descended the staircase to the yard. Tenzin stopped at the foot of the stairs.

Sora looked up at him. He smiled and nodded encouragingly. Releasing his hand, Sora ventured towards the bison, step by step. When four calves beelined for her, lowing, her smile re-emerged.

She petted each of the four, but withheld the apple. The fifth calf paid her no attention, dropping his head back to graze on budding flowers.

The sixth calf, a female with a more reddish arrow, watched Sora with soft brown eyes, but didn’t approach.

Sora decided to go to her, walking slow. When she was two paces away, Sora sat down cross-legged on the grass. The calf and Sora stared at each other for a good few minutes before the calf huffed and ambled to Sora. Sora offered her the apple. The calf accepted.

With the bison munching the apple, its head in her lap, Sora looked for her father. Upon spying him, she grinned.

Tenzin threaded his way past the other calves to them, sitting beside Sora. He extended his hands for the calf to sniff. When she grunted her approval, he stroked her once.

Passing the extra apples to Sora, Tenzin asked, “Have you thought of a name?”

Sora considered as the calf devoured a second apple.

“Skysong,” Sora finally proclaimed.

“Skysong, it’s a beautiful name for a lovely girl,” said Tenzin. To the bison, he declared, “Welcome to the family, Skysong.”

Once Skysong finished her third apple, Tenzin offered, “Why don’t I go fetch her brushes and you can groom her?”

“Yes, please,” replied Sora. Tenzin retrieved the brushes and Sora spent the rest of the afternoon bonding with Skysong.

As for Tenzin, Oogi flew in and demanded grooming too.


End file.
